


Happily for Never After [Yandere!Uchiha Itachi|Modern!AU]

by Zuliet



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Happily for Never After [Yandere!Uchiha Itachi|Modern!AU]

You wrapped your cold hand tightly around Sasuke’s and huddled closer to him as you walked to the cafe. Snow heavily fell in large flakes from a grey sky, quickly accumulating on everything unprotected. 

“Wh–Why did w–we have t–to volunteer to – today, S – S – Sasuke?” you stuttered past your chattering teeth. You shook as a cold wind pushed past you, biting through the coat and sweater you had on.

“I didn’t think it was going to be this –” Sasuke paused as another wind blew and took his breath away. “Cold. Or snowing. But at least it’s over and we can go home.”

“A – After we get s – something w – warm, of co – course,” you added; Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

“Of course.” Sasuke tugged you across the cross walk and into the corner cafe. As soon as you opened the door the bell above it rang, and the welcoming scent of hot coffee and fresh cake greeted you, as well as a wave of warmth. You and Sasuke walked up to the counter and you noticed only two people working, not that a lot was needed on a day like that since there weren’t a lot of people out and about. One worker was a roller skating waitress in black slacks and a white polo, the other was Itachi. He smiled as he noticed you two, then casually leaned on the counter.

“Hey, [Name]! Hey little brother!” Itachi happily greeted.

“H – Hey,” you stuttered, unlatching your numb fingers from Sasuke’s and fumbling with your pocket to get to your money.

“Hey, Itachi,” Sasuke greeted then looked at you. “You don’t need to pay, hun, I’ve got you.” You eyes widened and your bottom lip poked out.

“B – But –” You felt bad, Sasuke always paid. Even when you said you had the bill, he would pay. Sasuke chuckled and leaned to your level,

“You’re cute – but you’re still not paying. Just worrying about getting that hot body of yours warm.” You blushed and he kissed you then turned back to towards the counter. “So what would you like?” You ordered then went over to stand by the electric fireplace that heated the cafe. You held your hands near it, just wanting to feel your fingers again. After a few moments Sasuke joined you and wrapped his arms around your waist while nuzzling his chilly face in the crook of your neck. You shivered as his icy nose touched your warm skin. He chuckled, sending additional chills down your spine. You sighed and snuggled back into his chest; you couldn’t wait to get home so you and he could cuddle. A few minutes later your beverages were done and the two of you went to get Sasuke’s car, which he had parked on the side of the building. 

However, unbeknownst to you, the events witnessed by the older Uchiha concerning you and his brother drove him insane. He tried not to break the small porcelain espresso he was cleaning as he thought of you and Sasuke together. Ever since Sasuke brought you home to meet the family, Itachi has been plagued by more than friendly thoughts of you. At first, he tried to deny it but the more he tried the deeper he sank into the abyss. Eventually, his existence only thrived from one of your visits to the next. 

Then you and Sasuke got your own house and Itachi’s world shattered. The times he saw you grew less and less frequent and your face began to plague him more and more. Soon enough Itachi began to yearn for you. He yearned for your scent, which tainted every seat you sat in and the sheets you slept in; although your scent was usually mingled with Sasuke’s – whether you were sleeping in the guest room or not. He yearned for your voice, which always happily greeted him and joked sarcastically with him and his family. Itachi yearned for your touch, which surprised him every time the two of you would accidentally brush and he missed how you felt in his arms when you hugged him. 

It seemed as though you were meant to be there; every contour of your body fit with his, while his arms fit perfectly around you and his hands fit exactly into the curves of your waist. You were the missing parts to his puzzle, while you were a puzzle yourself. You were one he couldn’t solve – but he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. Itachi wanted to know you inside and out. And he would. And you would be his. And he would know you. One way or another, he would. He promised himself that.

Once you and Sasuke got home, you both quickly changed into sweat clothes. Then Sasuke started a fire in the hearth while you gathered two large comforters. After, you and Sasuke bundled yourselves up and cuddled closely together. He sat sideways, his legs sprawled across the cushions and his back against the high couch arm with a comforter under him. You sat between his legs, your back pressed against his front with a blanket draped on top of both of you. Sasuke wrapped his arms around you as you reclined your head against his chest. You smiled at the bliss of it all. You wanted the rest of your life to be like this. It wasn’t long before cosy warmth snuggled around the two of you, and you both drifted to sleep.

When you woke up, you felt something wasn’t right. Sitting up, you looked around: the fireplace now burned dull embers, and everything was quiet and still. You looked at the clock – it was about 11:54. You carefully pulled out of Sasuke’s embrace, so as not to wake him, then stood and stretched. You poked the fire, trying to get some more warmth to come from it then tossed in another log. When you stood up, someone grabbed you from behind. At first you thought it was Sasuke, but by the size of the person you discovered otherwise. You were about to yell when they spoke.

“I love you, precious,” said a cold, cruel voice in your ear. You knew it, it told you it loved you whenever it saw you, whether you realized it or not. A cloth went over your mouth, a horrid odour coming from it. You squealed, trying to push away from him and wake Sasuke up. “Rest now, and everything will be alright when you wake up.” A few on-the-verge-of-hyperventilation breaths later things began to tunnel into black.

Light painfully penetrated your eye lids. Why was it so bright? Hell, when did you fall asleep? You couldn’t answer either of these questions. Slowly opening your eyes, you found that you were in a bedroom. It was painted baby blue and had two large windows covered by billowing white sheers. A cool breeze blew across you, a sweet aroma being carried on it. Slowly you sat up, the world tilting some before straightening out. With all your movements slow and unfocused, you swung your feet over the side of the bed and planted them on the cold floor. Forcing yourself up you teetered, almost completely falling over before catching yourself on the nightstand. You stood straight and world teetered, you wobbled this way and that, staggering to the door. You tried to reach for the handle, but which one was real? There were eight of them! Finally, you found the real one and yanked open the door. You forced yourself into the hallway. You tried walking in the middle, but kept veering to one side or another and so you decided it best to just lean on the wall on one side. You padded down the wooden floored hallway, there were various doors but you wanted stairs or a living space to appear. You were going to fuck them up when you found who did this to you! Finally, a stair way appeared and you carefully followed it down. On the bottom floor was an open sitting room, with a front wall made completely of windows. Out in the distance there looked to be mountains. Where the hell were you? You went to the right where a few white couches sat, along with another door way. 

You tripped over many things on your way to the doorway. Along with flipping over the couch and having to crawl to the door so you could pull yourself up. You glanced around, it looked to be a kitchen with a black haired person at the sink. You staggered to the island that sat in the middle. You wanted to say something to the person, but your lips wouldn’t work. When the person turned they saw you and smiled. Or – at least you thought they did. There was six of them dancing around in a circle.

“[Name],” the person said, you knew the face the voice went to. If only they’d stop dancing to prove your suspicions. After a moment they did, and you were right.

“I – I – I –” you slurred, trying making your lips work for you. Finally, they found their syllables. “Itachi.” You looked at him, your drugged mind wanting to give him a menacing glare but you could hardly feel your face. 

“What’s the matter, princess, you look troubled,” he mused walking around your side of the counter. You stepped backwards and the world tilted again; Itachi caught and steadied you. 

“Le – Let me g – go,” you said, your tongue tripping. You tried pushing away from him, but you had no strength. “Whe – Where a-am I? Whe – Where’s Sa – Sas – Sasuke?” Itachi’s face went flat,

“Little brother should just be finding out that you’re missing – and that he’s never going to get you back.”

“Wha – What?” Your brain didn’t want to understand anything he just said.

“I’ve loved you since I met you, [Name]. To see Sasuke with his hands on you sickened me; he didn’t deserve you, he never did. And now you’ll stay here, with me.” You stared up at Itachi,

“Yo-You’re ins-insane! Sas-Sasuke will co-come!” 

“I don’t think so!” laughed Itachi, “little brother will never find you, and you’ll never be able to leave. I’ll be your happily ever after.” 

 

~


End file.
